Bye Bye Central City
by IMinxa
Summary: Takes place during S4 E15, if you did not watch it yet I suggest you don't read this. It won't make much sense. What would happen if Barry sent his loved ones to another earth? The bomb went off leaving a friend behind. Two years past from when Barry adapted to Starling City. Will they ever meet again? Will they be different or the same? Dun Dun Dun! (You need them sound effects)
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the most random ideas that decided to come into my head, when watching flash time. I will start posting on my stories again, I have just been on the most weirdest vacation one can experience. Also, enjoy!**

 _Barrys POV_

I sat there, my knees aching, my head spinning. I just don't know what to do anymore. All I can do is sit here trying to think of a solution that can help get rid of the bomb. It's almost in its final phase, everyone's life depends on me right now. I don't know what to do. Jay is frozen and Jessie want home to stay safe.( I hope)

There I am, my mind working on overdrive for a solution, my palms so sweaty and so hot that the marker ink on the glass board started dripping away with the sweat droplets on my hands.

I can't, I can't do this alone. My mind is so tired, I am so tired of trying to push myself too hard.

I can't do this anymore. I banged the board with frustration as I dropped the marker out of my hand. I want to stay and come up with an ideas but I need to see someone. See if she has any idea on how to help and to just say good bye if anything happens. I banged my head gently onto the board which numbed the major migraine in my head. I then removed myself from the board and started stumbling onto the floor from the condition I was in. My head was pounding as my eyes grew heavy. I try to fight the stress shuddering upon me and I get myself back up. I start to make my way into the cortex as I slowly drift myself on the walls for support.

Once I made it into the cortex, I found Iris just standing there from where I left, before this happened. I stumbled onto her as I jolted her back to life.

"Ow!" Iris mumbled as I moaned in pain. I tried to get myself off of Iris but fell back onto her.

"Barry?" Iris asked as her eyes grew wide. I finally found the strength to lift myself up and ended up helping Iris up. I took my hands that were still locked into hers and put them on top of her shoulders to be able to keep her in flash time.

"Iris...I...I, can't do this anymore. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." I whimpered as I put my head onto her shoulder.

"What? Barry, what do you mean?" Iris asked me as she stared at me worried to death.

"I, I was too late and the bomb went off. Now I am here, stuck in flash time." I told her briefly almost falling onto Iris again. She pushed me back up and hugged me in a tight embrace that I could not break free from. Iris then stared at me as fore she saw me worn out, tired, defeated, beat.

"Honey, we will find a way to stop this. You can." Iris said as she wiped a tear of sweat coming off of my face. I cupped my hands around her face and held her tightly.

"Iris, you... you are my lightning rod." I said as I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She broke free from my spell as he departed us from one another. She stared at my with loving eyes and went back into the hugging state. She hugged me tightly as I felt her hand go onto my red, swollen, bunting neck.

"Barry, you blazing hot! How long have you been in this state?" She asked me as she moved her hands down onto the top of my back. I looked around the room as I saw the bomb starting to spread out of the crate. Pulling myself away from Iris, I turned her to look at the tv that had the camera footage playing of the bomb. Her hands were cupped over her mouth as tears started swelling up in her eyes. Iris fell as I held a tight grip around her waist and managed to catch her.

"What's happening to me?" Iris sobbed as she looked up at me with tears eyes. I stared back at her and looked at her.

"Your body can't handle going this fast. I have to let you go, okay?" I told her as I held her back up, she nodded in response. I let her go which caused little jolts of electricity go around and she was yet again, frozen in time.

My head kept on thinking and thinking on how to do this and I only came up with one solution. _A_ _breach_ , _into_ _another_ _world._ I started running in circles, able to touch the lightning generating behind me. As soon as I opened the breach, I pushed Iris into the breach and closed it.

 _One down, a few more to go._ A few minutes later I got Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Cecile, Ralph, Harry, Jay, and Jessie into the breach. Luckily only Central City was being blown up.

I then started running towards Starling City as I saw Central City blowing up into pieces. I ran past the boarder line as the bomb stopped chasing my and ran towards the city of the Green Arrow. Where I eventually stopped was at a crime scene where Oliver was eventually fighting his former members. I'm pretty sure I came at the worst time when I saw Oliver, Diana, and Rene threatening one another. I ran into the middle as I can feel all eyes on my me as I fell onto the ground.

"Barry?" The green clocked guy said as he ran towards me as so did a few others so see what is happening. He took off my mask and saw me sweating my guts out and me just staring at them. They then took off their masks to see me more clearly.

"Central City... bombing... destroyed." Was all I managed to say before the pain took over and caused me too pass out.

 **Tell me if you want more of this new adventure and I will start posting again on my stories that I sadly never finished. I can't wait for the next episode! And as I say, I love you all, have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry I took forever to type this chapter but I am currently tied with school, friends, and rewriting my old stories. I did however manage to write this chapter and the third chapter yesterday. And always, enjoy!**

 _Cisco's POV_

I woke up to the sound of Erie alarms piercing through my ears. I opened my eyes to see red alarms gleaming through my eyes. I slowly got myself to sit up, looking around for any clue of where I am. I put my hands behind me as I lean on them for support and I just sit there, panting due to how hot it this place is. I got myself up as I start wandering around, searching for anyone to her me.

"Hello?" I call out waiting for a response.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I call out again. No response.

 _A few minutes later_

 _Bang Bang_

I notice the banging as I slump onto the wall. I tried breaching, shouting and breaking free but there is no use. I grew tired from the sirens, the gleaming red light and the hotness this room has to offer me. I just try to close my eyes, until I hear it again.

 _Bang Bang_

I sit myself up as I stare at the metal door. _Who's banging? Where am I? Who are they? What are they? What do they want? How do I get out of there?_ These thoughts keep running through my head, as I try to come up with an alternative solution.

"Hello? Who's there?" I shout as I stuffed myself out.

 _Bang Bang SMASH_

The metal door was smashed down as multiple people ran into the room pointing their gun at me.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A man shouted at me. I just sat there, ignoring their command.

"Target not responding, I REPEAT PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A man repeated as he came closer to me.

"What's the point? I mean, I'm just sitting here grounded, so what's the point?" I weakly reply as I re-sit myself up onto the wall.

"Target not responding, FINAL WARNING! I WILL HAVE TO SHOOT YOU!" The man shouted at me. I finally gave in and put my hands up.

"STAND UP!" The man yelled. I put my hands onto the ground and push myself up. Then again, I put my hands up. The man came up behind me and took out a pair of handcuffs. I felt a cold piece of metal latch onto both of my hands that sent me shivering. I was tugged and pulled through the door as I tried to remain silent. We ended up walking down several long hallways.

"Well, I now know how Barry felt when he got arrested." I mumble. The guy holding me shook the cuffs to tell me to be quiet. I igroed the rattle and went on blabbing myself away. He shook the cuffs harder this time the cuffs started digging through my skin.

"Quiet child, Dr. Rose must deal with you." The guy smirked at me as he pushed me, which caused me to stumble forward.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" I growled at him as I got myself back up, I then started pacing forward faster than before.

"Well, you better hurry up buddy, you don't want fall again do you?" The man chuckled as he started following me in a faster pace.

As soon as we were silent for a bit until we reached the end of the road. We reach two matallic-like door which looks like they are old, broken, rusted. The two metal doors creaked open wide as the inside looked clean, modern, futuristic. My jaw was dropped onto the floor as I looked around me. There were multiple scientists walking around, boys and girls. One thing that I have noticed is how they all stare at me. There eyes, there all blue, no browns. After they exhibit me like I'm an animal in a zoo attraction, they continue to make their way down the halls.

I notice this one girl chilling in the hall and guess what. She has _green_ eyes. I look at he as she notices me with my hands behind my back, and a big guy behind me. She gave me a smile as she stared at me.

"Umm, excuse me mam'? Would you please tell me the date?" I asked politely with a smirk on my face.

"The names Katie, and today's June 17, 2237." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Katie." I replied. She gave walked up to me holding her books in one hand and moved right next to me.

"For what ever you did wrong, good luck." She mumbled to me as she have me a pat on my back. She walked away with a smile on her face from seeing me.

The cuffs were yet again yanked telling me to keep moving. I gave in with a sigh and continued walking into another room. This one was smaller than the other room and it looked like an office. There was a lady sitting in the middle of the room just staring at me.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked in a British accent. I just stared and looked around the room just board almost onto my breaking point.

"Izzy, he's one of the hybrids." He whispered in a quiet voice. She took off her glasses and leaned forward to take a closer look at me.

"I don't remember making this one." She took another quick glance at me and noticed the way I'm dressed.

"Where's did you get your clothes from, and these goggles?" She took the goggles off of my head and looked at them. She them looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"They're homemade" I said sarcastically as I chucked a bit. While she was spectating the goggles, something caught her eye.

"These vibrate at another frequency, don't they?" She said bitterly. She then fully looked up at me and noticed a few things.

"Say, why are your eyes brown? We haven't seen any since _four decades_ ago." She said as she stared at me.

"Because, I was born this way?" I confusingly replied as I adjusted myself on the seat in front of her desk.

"Your not from around here are you?" She asked me. "Your your like, a..."

"Breacher?" I finished her sentence.

"We have lots of things to discuss, lots of _experiments_ to run. You are now subject 27!" She said excitedly.

"A subject? What do you..." I felt a poke through my neck as my eyes grew drowsy and everything went black before I can finish my sentence.

 **I hope you enjoyed this adventure with Cisco. My friend came up with this idea of where everyone is brainwashed.**

 **So planet 14, brown eyes had become slaughtered in the late 21st century. Why? I dunno. But anyways, the blue eyes took over the world, they created these _experiments_ to help maintain their power, deforemed people fused with savage animals. They don't know what meta humans are, do they? **

**Anywho, if you want me to make a plantet with the character you want to go to the planet. Please tell me, I don't want my friends to take over this story. And I also give credit to my bestie, Lucas, for coming up with the idea. Also note, my old stories will be uploaded at the beggining of April. And I always say, have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see! I'm gonna start to continue reposting in these stories so keep in touch!**

 _Barry's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open as a shade of sunlight was sent gleaming through my eyes. I held my hand over my eyes to protect them from the rays of sunlight as my surrounding started to become more clear. I pushed myself up as I start to realize where I am. I am in a room, a bedroom. I feel myself boiling inside out, my eyes droopy due to waking up so late, and my hair feeling like a swarm of bees should be living in it.

A lady walked in through the door about an half an hour later as I was about to finish my look from the closet near the bed. For some reason as I went digging through the closet, some of the shirts were too _big_ for me, so I went digging into the closet and found a perfect shirt and decided to wear that.

"Hello, Barry?" A feminin voice came out from the other side of the door as the knocking started. I would suspect that she heard the footstep that I've been making and must've realized that there's something moving around in the room. I was looking at myself in the mirror as the lady barged into the room and saw me. _Felicity..._

"Barry!" She squealed as dropped the bags, which supposedly looked like there were some clothes in there, and came running at me with open arms. Before I knew I was being chocked by Felicity, hug wise.

"Felicity, that's a little too tight." I heaved due to lack of breath, she lossened her grip on my aching shoulders and started at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm exaggerating myself. Are you hurt?" She moved her hands, squeezing the tensed muscles waiting to burst out of my body. Once as she got to my humerus, I let out the tiniest grunt as she looked up to stare at me.

"Felicity, I'm _fine._ " I exclaimed as I tried to pull my hand away, causing Felicity to tug it closer to her, causing me to lean foward and almost stumbled upon myself.

"Yeah...your fine," She pronounced sarcastically. She inspected the area I seemed to cringe around and noticed a big bruise Alina with a clotted cut which was stained with red blood.

"Let's go and get this cleaned up and wrap a cast around it, sound good?" She asked, her eyes darting at me.

"I'll be healed, remember, rapid regeneration." I grinned as she started to nod her head no.

"It dosent work, every time I come to grab something, I see blood stained on the bed. I will have to further inspect the bed to make sure there's nothing sharp or dangerous. And I'm pretty sure that's why your arm isn't cut. So, let me go and get a bandage that'll hold up with the bruise, okay?" Felicity patted my shoulders as she turned around and left out of plain sight.

I managed to sneak out of the room a few moments after Felicity left, and crept down the stairs, only to see an Oliver cooking food and a child sitting at the dinner table. Oliver heard the footstep freakin along as he turned around and saw me fully dressed and wearing some of his _old_ clothes.

"Long time no see, Barry," Oliver exclaimed as he turned his back to the food and continued stirring what looks like batter in a bowl. The little boy turned his head to see me, now walking down the steps, rubbing my temples to make the migraine go away. He pushed himself and the chair away and slowly lifted himself from the chair, and started walking towards me.

"Hello sir, I'm William." He said with a smile on his face, holding out his hand. I kindly smiled back and shook his hand.

"No need to call me sir. My name is Barry." I replied as I slowly lossened my grip on Williams hand, causing us to depart.

As soon as I got myself down the stairs, I got myself holding onto William for support. Oliver bugged his head around the rom and noticed us walking, he walked away from the battered bowl and started jogging towards us.

"William, why don't you finish setting up the table?'' Oliver exclaimed as he gestured William to go towards the table. William obediently replied and walked to finish the table.

"Set up for four!" Oliver laughed and William giggled as he continued to work on the table. Meanwhile, Oliver held on to me, so I can't lean on him for support. Soon after that, Felicity came out with a first aid kit in one hand and an iPad in the other.

"Barry, do you want to wait or do it after breakfast?" She asked as she look at me with despretparity in her eyes. I sighed and I slightly nodded my head yes for her to start.

"Honey, would you kindly move or escort Barry to the couch?" She asked Oliver kindly with puppy eyes. He responded with a grunt and started to carry me to the couch. He gently placed me down onto the couch as Felicity came around shortly after, setting the kit onto the coffee table. She started working on wrapping the bandage around my arm and something on the television caught my attention

 _"Reporting news: Centeral City has currently been blown up, as well as taking over two million lives, it has also demolished Centrals City's Hero, The Flash. Any survivor of the bombing are being questioned and being take care of. If you have any information to share, please report it to us. Now moving on..."_

I pressed the off button from the television, which caought the attention of Oliver and Felicity piercing their eyes at me, filled with concern. My eyes are starting to fill with tears as slowly started to get up and covering my face...

 **Aww, I feel bad for Barry. I have rewritten this chapter like a few minutes ago because the other one had a whole whole different point and I made a turn. It was supposed to be longer but Arrows finallie is gonna start in half an hour, I'm so excited! I CANT WAIT! I will also post the rest later today, peace out! ;)**


End file.
